The Hawaiian Outlaw
by Allanna Stone
Summary: Dr. Max Bergman finds out that he has a daughter. Beautiful, cunning, talented, street smart, and brave, will Leiko adjust to having a father who had lost his wife and is now trying to make her feel welcomed into a harsh new world?
1. Chapter 1

**The Hawaiian Outlaw**

**I do not own Hawaii Five- O or any of the songs that might pop up.**

**SUMMARY:**

**Dr. Max Bergman finds out that he has a daughter. Beautiful, cunning, talented, street smart, and brave, will Leiko adjust to having a father who had lost his wife and is now trying to make her feel welcomed into a harsh new world?**

Leiko sighed heavily as her pencil drummed a contance beat onto the desk. She looked up at the clock behind the teacher.

Eight minutes.

The girl huffed her annoyance and leaned back in her desk chair to allow Piper Summers, her good friend from the fourth grade, better access to the crown of her head.

Seven minutes.

"Leiko, can you please stop squirming? I can't do your hair if you're impersonating Richard Simmons during a workout session!" Piper scolded her.

"Sorry," muttered Leiko, trying to settle her excitement.

Six minutes.

"I'm just so in love with your hair," Piper continued, her fingers quickly braiding bead into her friend's long mane of black silk. "I wish I had your hair."

"Trust me, you don't," whispered Leiko, craning her neck to look at the clock again.

Five minutes.

"If you hate your hair so much, then why not get it cut?" asked Piper.

Leiko snorted quietly. "Who ever heard of a mermaid with short hair?"

Four minutes.

"I know, I know, your summertime job," groaned Piper, tucking a red and platinum blond curl behind her ear.

Three minutes.

"It's good pay!" Leiko reminded her with a sniff. "Besides, the money will help us when we go to Spain next year."

"If you say so," muttered Piper.

Two minutes.

"Finished!" Piper sang out. "Take a look at it and tell me what you think of it."

Leiko dug around in her backpack and came up with her makeup bag.

One minute.

"Looks wicked cool, girly!" Leiko turned around in her seat to hug Piper. "Thanks a bunch!"

"Anytime," beamed Piper, wrapping her arms around her close friend's neck. "You'll make a stunning half fish, half maiden tomorrow!"

"I do dearly hope so, Piper," whispered Leiko, bolting out of her seat as the dismissal bell rang.

"Trust me here, alright?" Piper led the way out of the high school's maze of hallways. "I mean, you're the favorite mermaid among the children and the tourist. You have the stunning tail, the flawless mermaid persona and-"

"Alright, alright, i get it!" Leiko cut Piper off, laughing as she dug her roller skates out of her backpack and quickly laced them onto her feet. "I'll talk to you later tonight, alright?" called Leiko, zooming off towards her home.

As she passed by the familiar landmarks of Honolulu, Hawaii, Leiko was struck with the beauty of her birthplace. Leiko had been born on Hawaiian soil, as was her mother before her. She knew that she would never leave the exotic beauty of her home.

Soon, Leiko arrived at the small, but cozy beach house that she was proud to call home. She grabbed the mail from the mailbox as she made her way up the cobblestone path that led up to the front door. After unlacing her skates and fishing out her keys, she entered the house, going through the large pile of mail.

Bill, ad, coupon, bill, bill, Seventeen magazine, ad, ad, ad, a package from Barnes and Nobles...

And a letter for Leiko.

Leiko looked at the letter before tossing it onto the kitchen table. She was much more interested in the Barnes and Nobel package. She eagerly ripped it open and triumphantly held up her copy of the Bloody Jacky Faber Adventures series.

The girl trooped her way out back, where she settled herself next to one of the many tidepools that Kanaloa, the Hawaiian god of the ocean, had blessed the property with.

"Hello, my dear friends," crooned Leiko, greeting the inhabitants of the tidepool. She tucked her chin onto the knees and began to read her book.

Leiko soon lost track of time. When the front door opened and a friendly call rang out, she looked up from her novel, smiling as her mother entered her sight.

"Aloha 'auinalā, kaikamahine," Maria greeted her only child with a smile.

"Aloha 'auinalā, makuahine," chirped Leiko happily, jumping up to hug her mother.

Maria Kaai looked just like her daughter except her skin was olive colored and her eyes were dark brown. She was tall and willowy and walked with a certain elegance that Leiko envied and tried to copy.

"How was school?" Maria asked Leiko as they headed back into the house.

Leiko made a face. "It was morbid," she groaned. "Thank Akua that i only have one more year of high school!"

"And then it'll be off to Spain with Piper!" Maria reminded her daughter with a gentle smile.

"I can't wait!" squealed Leiko, spinning around in a tight circle. "Flamenco dancing, bull fights, festivals..."

"You're excited, aren't you?" Maria asked as she began to get out the ingredants for dinner.

"Can't you tell?" teased Leiko, spinning around in a happy circle.

Later that evening as they were eating dinner and chatting, Maria brought up a sore subject for Leiko.

"Leiko, your father-" Maria began to say, but she was cut off.

"Mama, i do not want to talk about him," Leiko interrupted her mother with a scowl, poking at her octopus.

"Leiko, stop playing with your food," Maria scolded her. "He's going to meet you sooner or later."

"Well, he can take a lobster and shove it up his-" began Leiko, standing from the dinner table and carrying her near empty plate to the kitchen.

"Leiko!" scolded Maria, shocked at her daughter's behavior.

"What? For sixteen years, I don't hear a peep out of him. And now, you want for him to come waltzing into my life and expects that I'll forgive him for not even sending me a birthday card?" huffed Leiko, storming off to her bedroom in the loft of the house. A few seconds later, a loud slam riccocheted thoughout the house.

Maria sighed and stood up.

"Leiko," she muttered to herself as she began to place the dishes into the dishwasher.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Hawaiian Outlaw**

**I do not own Hawaii Five- O or any of the songs that might pop up.**

**SUMMARY:**

**Dr. Max Bergman finds out that he has a daughter. Beautiful, cunning, talented, street smart, and brave, will Leiko adjust to having a father who had lost his wife and is now trying to make her feel welcomed into a harsh new world?**

Leiko giggled as she wiggled herself into her mermaid tail. Once she was fully dressed, she dove from the platform that jetted out into the ocean for scuba divers to get in and out of the water. Once Leiko was in the water, she flicked her tail and zoomed off, without a care in the world.

Leiko dove deep down into the cool ocean water, giggling as the colorful tropical fish greeted her, swimming around as they inspected her odd body. Leiko continued to swim, heading for the old shipwreck that was sunk to shoot a movie years back. It was an awesome place to go exploring- it was a maze of wonders.

There were still "treasure chests" filled with fake doubloons and jewels, candelabras with the ghosts of burning candles, and even a "skeleton" captain still at the wheel. It was truly a magnificent place to explore and for Leiko to pretend that she was an actual mermaid.

She started out by the seaweeds, collecting seashells and small, pretty rocks before "spying" something out of the corner of her eye and turning, bubbles escaping from her mouth as she saw Maria, suited up in a swimsuit, a mask and tank, and flippers.

Leiko waved to her before swimming over to the surface to get another lungful of air. When she returned, Maria was examining the seashells that were scattered across the seabed. As Leiko frolicked in the water, she noticed a small cloud of rainbow colored fish swimming towards Maria. She jumped as the school of fish surrounded her, curious about the new wonder that they discovered on their turf. Maria smiled through her mouth piece and waved her hand, causing for the shy fish to swim away from her. Leiko shook her finger at her mother playfully as Maria sent her daughter the stink eye. Leiko spied many more creatures of the sea, including a small family of stingrays, and even an octopus, all swimming in and out of the manmade wreck.

The mother/daughter duo frolicked around the sunken wreck until Maria had to return to the surface, for her oxygen tank was almost empty.

Leiko began to swim up with her mother, only she failed to notice the fishing net until it was too late.

Her tail became ensnared in the deadly trap, and she began to wriggle to escape, only tangling herself even more. Maria heard her daughter's cry and swam back down to help her. She pulled a knife from her leg sheath and quickly set Leiko free. The seventeen year old mermaid swam back up to the surface and took a deep breath of air before diving back down again.

The sigh that met her eyes made her sick to her stomach.

Maria had become a victim of the deadly fishing net. She had dropped her knife and was struggling in vain to free herself. Leiko swam as quickly as she could back down towards the sea floor, hoping to recover the knife. When she didn't find it, she hurried back up to her mother and tried to free her using only her bare hands.

Suddenly, Maria removed her ring and placed it onto Lekio's finger before kissing her daughter's hands for the last time.

And then she went still.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Hawaiian Outlaw**

**I do not own Hawaii Five- O or any of the songs that might pop up.**

**SUMMARY:**

**Dr. Max Bergman finds out that he has a daughter. Beautiful, cunning, talented, street smart, and brave, will Leiko adjust to having a father who had lost his wife and is now trying to make her feel welcomed into a harsh new world?**

Leiko stared at the coffin with sadness radiating from her body. She felt so numb, so dead now that her mother had left me on my own in this dark, cruel world.

Before Maria's coffin was placed into its grave, the motherless child stepped from the crowd of black and laid a small bouquet of white roses onto the lid of her final resting place. I turned away as the small population of Honolulu came forward to drop a handful of dirt onto the grave.

Leiko faced the three men whose job was to bury her mother and nodded at them before turning on her heels and fleeing from the sight of her mother being placed into the ground forevermore. She hurried into the house which she had grown up in, darted past all the reminders of her mother and into the backyard, where she scrambled into her tail.

After rolling up the sides over her hips, Leiko crawled over to the area that dropped into the ocean, which she called Suicide Point, and with a heavy sob, threw herself from the top of the cliff, and plummeted down towards the water.

~oOo~

Dr. Max Bergman sighed heavily as he laid a white rose on top of Maria's grave. He stood back to look at the tombstone, which had an angel carved into the stone. It also had an inscription, which read:

**Maria Kealoha**

**Beloved mother and friend**

There was more, but Max's attention was on the word "mother".

He just couldn't believe that he was actually a father.

He thought of everything that he had missed out on.

The medical examiner's thoughts were jerked when he saw a young girl running away from the funeral procession, her arms folded over her chest in grief. For a moment, he thought that it was Maria, until he overheard a woman talking.

"Poor dear, there she goes now. Yes, I do know..."

Max knew that she was his daughter.

So he sped off after her, only to witness herself tossing herself from the top of a cliff towards the water below.

Max panicked as he ran to the lifeguard station. "Please help me," he puffed to the young man on duty. "A girl just jumped off of the cliff over there..."

The lifeguard immediately grabbed his gear before launching himself over the lifeguard stand and ran over to a boat. After telling him to get in, the lifeguard started up the motor and they went off towards the spot where the girl had jumped from.

"There!" shouted Max, pointing to the cliff. He began to scan the water, looking for a body without any luck. The lifeguard smiled knowingly before sending the boat off towards the sea a bit.

Suddenly, a hypnotizing voice made Max yelp and almost tumble out of the boat. The lifeguard turned and smiled at the girl who was leaning onto the boat, singing a song about a fisherman who fell in love with a mermaid, so in order to be with her, he drowned himself.

Max gasped as he stared at his daughter. She was indeed beautiful, with sapphire blue eyes that were surrounded by illegally long eyelashes, set into a heart shaped face of the fairest porcelain. Her long, dark curls were slick with water and clung to her body like a second skin.

Before Max could take in more of the sea siren, the lifeguard kisses her on the cheek and she vanished underneath the boat.

"This is how Leiko steams off stress," the lifeguard explained before maneuvering the boat back to the docks. "She swims it off."

Max was stunned.

His daughter was a grand swimmer!

He was surprised by his daughter's unhumanlike grace in the ocean. She was almost like a legendary mermaid.

Just as Max looked behind him, he blinked and rubbed his eyes.

For his daughter was floating in the water, wearing a tail in place of her legs.


End file.
